


(th)Is

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Experimental] Definition of Batman&Robin, Bruce&Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(th)Is

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 072106 Prompt #2 _Do It In Style -- One you've never tried, or maybe you've thought about trying, or one you've really enjoyed but may not have perfected just yet. Give it another whirl here and now, anything and everything goes._

It is-

-it is this -

\- only this.

When everything

\- what he is, who he tries to be, what wars within him -

when everything stills.

 _Coalesces_.

It is, all things, no things, nothing-

-but this.

That still silent second

-fullness, devoid of time-

when everything is.

Is not Batman or Bruce- Dick or Nightwing- Batman and Robin- Guardian and Ward- Bruce and Dick- but is.

 _Perfect_.

Shadows melt to faces melt to lips melt to breath melt to kiss melt to each other.

It is-

-only them.

When this

\- what they are, who they know to be, what peace can be found within them -

is.

 _Everything._


End file.
